


Shinigami life: black butler shinigami one shots (requests open)

by Thorns_of_love



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Collage, Crossover, Death, Dragons, Ex, Execution, F/M, Feeling Unloved, Grief, Heartbreak, High School, High school/collage AU, Infected bite, Lost Love, M/M, Murder, Other, Poor!Eric Slingby, Pranks, Shinigami, Thorns of Death, Transformation, War, jealousity, kingdom - Freeform, mythical, one shots, prince!Alan Humphries, prince/commoner Au, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorns_of_love/pseuds/Thorns_of_love
Summary: A collection of kuroshitsuji shinigami one shots





	1. Info

This work is going to be based on the shinigami of kuroshitsuji. You can request anything from Aus, song inspired and pairings cause it doesn't have to always be about pairings. 

 

If you request a pairing like Sebastian x Grell I'll still do it cause it includes a shinigami, but I'm more inclined to do ones with just the shinigami. 

 

Feel free to comment below your ideas and make sure to have good detailed information about the plot you would like. Just keep it pg 13


	2. Why did you do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangan ronpa/Kuroshitsuji crossover.  
> Ronald Knox has been found murdered and all the evidence points to William's a little bit insane girlfriend

William was standing beside his girlfriend Grell as they go down to the trial room with the rest of their dwindling numbers of classmates. 

 

Ronald Knox had became one of the few victims of this killing game they had been caught in. It hurt William to see his childhood friend murdered and it hurt more to see that the evidence points to his girlfriend. 

 

William glances at her as the trial began, but she was too busy blaming others to notice. 

 

"I told you! I saw Sebastian kill Ronald!" Grell yells at Ciel who was leading the accusation blaming Grell.

 

"That can't be. Sebastian never left my sight since yesterday." Ciel says. "You were the only one to see Ronald before he was murdered." He says glaring.

 

Grell glares back. "Then prove to me that you have evidence I left him dead." 

 

William bites his lip when Ciel holds up a white and red ribbon. That was Grell's favorite ribbon.

 

Alan and Eric's eyes widen in shock. "Where did you find that?" Alan asks.

 

"This was used to choke Ronald to death. I believe Grell wrapped it around Ronald's neck and waited for it to kill him." Ciel says. 

 

William shook his head. "No.. it must've been stolen from her." He says, disbelief in his voice.

 

Grell was pale as she listens to everyone. She then looks down. "They're all right William.."

 

Eric and Alan look up just as confused as William. William couldn't believe what he was hearing. Grell was confessing to murder!

 

"W-Why....?" Was all William asked her.

 

Grell looks up, the insane look in her eyes shining. "He was getting in my way of leaving her with you William. He wanted to kill someone and let us all be executed. So I killed him." She says. 

 

Sebastian shook his head. "You're a fool. You know what happens now. You'll die and never leave with William." He says.

 

The look leaves Grell's face and fills with terror and regret instead as she looks to William. 

 

"Please don't let them kill me.." She mutters but William shook his head as he casts his vote. 

 

Grell cries out as a chain wraps around her neck and pulls her away to her execution. William just looks down crying as the screams of his and Grell's despair fills the room. 

 

When it was all over, William leaves the trial with no emotion on his face. His last shared of hope was just ripped from him in the cruelest of ways.


	3. Do you notice me now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald feels very ignored lately and plans to get noticed with the help of Eric.
> 
> Requested by Terra Claiborne

Ronald walks into the dispatch, watching as his boyfriend was already passing out paperwork. 

 

He sighs, feeling just left out as he had been the past week. William just always seems to be advoiding him at all costs. 

 

Ronald doesn't look where he was going and walks right into Eric. 

 

"Oi! What are ya doing Goldie?" Eric says, grabbing the smaller male's shoulders to get him to stop walking.

 

Ronald finally snaps out of it hearing Eric's ridculious nickname for him. 

 

"It's William... I just feel like he doesn't care as much anymore. He's always ignoring me." He says looking down. "And stop calling me Goldie. It's very stupid."

 

Eric frowns hearing that Ronald was having relationship problems. "Well maybe ya should do somethin' to test his love. Me and Al had a lot of challenges in our lives." 

Ronald nods and sighs. "You're right.." He says. "But what?"

 

Eric suddenly starts to smirk. "I got an idea. Just meet me outside in a hour." He says and runs off.

 

Ronald watches him go and heads off to work, wondering what Eric was up to.  
\---------------------------------------------------

Ronald walks outside of the building a hour later. He sighs seeing William eating lunch a few feet away. He ignored him and walks toward where he saw Eric. 

 

As soon as he got there though, Eric pulls him into a tight hug and ruffles his hair. "Just play along.." He whispers into Ronald's ear.

 

Ronald gasps and nods, blushing when he figured out Eric's plan. He glances at William, seeing that they had his attention already. 

 

Ronald looks back at Eric and hugs him back, cuddling close to try and get William jealous. What he didn't expect was Eric to suddenly kiss his cheek.

 

He blushes brightly and moments later, he was ripped out or Eric's arms and was standing behind William.

 

William glares at Eric. "Just what do you think you're doing? What if Alan saw this?" He asks.

 

Ronald giggles seeing how mad William had gotten. "William.. We were faking. You've been ignoring me so long..." He says, his giggle dying off.

 

William looks at both of them and then sighs. "Overtime for you Eric." He says and drags off Ronald. "And don't pull a stunt like that again. I do love you Ronald. Things have just been stressful. Things I can't just ignore.."

 

Ronald nods, now feeling a bit bad for the stunt. He hugs William. "You're right... I'm sorry.. I won't do it again.. I love you." 

 

William hugs back. "Love you too."


	4. Do you notice me now? William's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's pov on Ronald and Eric's prank. Connected to the last chapter.  
> Requested by Terra Claiborne

William walked into the dispatch sighing softly. It's been a week since a demon horde slaughtered an entire class of training reapers. Now he had to work more to make up for the deaths.

 

He felt more stressed and it was really effecting his relationship with Ronald. He still loved the boy, but was too busy now a days. 

 

He passes out all the paperwork and sees Ronald walk in. He goes to start walking to him, but gets called off to a meeting. He sighs and walks away, watching as Ronald spoke with Eric.

 

He frowns. Why wasn't Eric spending time with Alan? And why did he see Eric smirk?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a hour he heads outside with his lunch to eat. He sits and starts to eat silently. He glances up seeing Eric appear from behind a tree and Ronald walk outside.

 

He shakes his head and just goes back to eating. He completely ignores them until he hears a gasp. He looks up again and sees Eric smothering his boyfriend in a hug. 

 

His fists clutch seeing Ronald hug back and blush. He finally snaps when he catches Eric kiss his Ronald's cheek. Before anyone could have possibly stopped him, he was by their side and had pulled Ronald away glaring 

 

"Just what do you think you're doing? What if Alan saw this?" He asks Eric angrily.

 

He looks back when Ronald starts laughing. "William.. We were faking. You've been ignoring me so long..." He says. 

 

William's eyes widen. So he was right. His work really was effecting everything. He sighs softly and glares at Eric.

 

"Overtime for you Eric." He says and drags off Ronald. "And don't pull a stunt like that again. I do love you Ronald. Things have just been stressful. Things I can't just ignore so easily." He says once inside.

 

He feels Ronald hug him and say that he loves him. He hugs back.

 

"I love you too Ronald..."


	5. Good bye my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by http://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbumbles 
> 
> Eric slingby finally cracked and abandoned Alan. He couldn't stand to see him die and wanted a lover he could have forever. Alan, on death's door(in a very literal sense), learns to love once more.

Alan stumbles out of the shinigami hospital, trying to follow Eric who had left him. He couldn't believe Eric just chose when he was at his weakest to break up with him. 

 

In a way he saw this coming. Who could love someone doomed to die? But he never expected to be hurt so badly. 

 

He stumbles through the frozen air of London before the cold and snow start to freeze his body. He cries out and falls on the ground. The start of another thorns attack starts to rise up as he screams in terrible pain. 

 

As he cries out, a shadow could be seen in the distance and before he knew it, he was picked up and carried inside a warm building. Soon sleep takes over and he falls asleep in his rescuer's arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eric sits beside Grell on Grell's couch. He felt bad for leaving Alan, but his ex, now reunited girlfriend, knew Eric was doing it to save himself from heartbreak.

 

Grell kisses Eric's cheek softly. "It's okay Eric. You never said you hated him, just that you think it's better to be friends. He can't hate you." He says and hugs Eric. 

 

Eric nods and hugs Grell back. "Yeah... We'll still be friends." He says, but still couldn't stop a feeling of regret. "I'm gonna go to bed." He says and gets up and goes to Grell's bedroom to rest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alan wakes up, wrapped in soft blankets and pillows. He sits up and sees that he was in a coffin shaped bed. 

 

"So you're awake. That's good." Alan hears a voice and looks over to see the Undertaker.

 

"Mr. Creaven? You're the one who saved me last night?" He asks, the coffin shaped bed now making more sense to him. 

 

The undertaker nods and walks over to Alan with a cup of tea. "It would be a terrible shame if I let a reaper just freeze to death."

 

Alan sighs and takes the tea. "I'm doomed to die anyways.. it wouldn't have mattered to me if I froze." He says sipping on the warm tea.

 

Undertaker frowns. "Where is your boyfriend? He would have never left you alone like that."

 

Alan clutches the cup tighter, tears starting to fall. "He's not my boyfriend anymore. He left me when I needed him most for his Ex."

 

Undertaker frowns seeing and hearing what he said. He sits down and gently touches Alan's shoulder gently. 

 

"He doesn't deserve someone like you if he's just gonna leave you. You need someone who will support you."

 

Alan looks up and nods. He finishes his tea and sets the cup down. Undertaker takes it and stands up. 

 

"Get more rest. I'll take care of you until you're ready to go home." He says and leaves. Alan nods and lays down, falling asleep quickly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~two days later~

 

Eric walks to the undertaker's house. Alan hadn't come to work lately and he was staring to worry. Luckily someone had said he saw Alan being taken to Undertaker's, so he knew he was most likely safe.

Eric walks up to the door and knocks, hoping someone would open up. What he didn't expect was to see Alan himself.

 

"Eric? What are you doing here? Go away." He says and was about to shut the door on Eric.

 

Eric quickly stops him and grabs the door. "Alan. Please just listen to me. I'm sorry but I feel like this is best." He says, wanting Alan to understand.

 

"You think it's best to abandoned me when I need you?!" Alan yells, not caring about the thorns that pricked at his chest. 

 

"You're a liar and I hate you! Just go away!" He screams before falling to his knees as the attack starts. 

 

Eric's eyes widen and he goes to grab him, only to watch as Undertaker rushes over and grabs Alan.

 

"Please leave Slingby. You're not doing him any good being here." He says and takes Alan inside.

 

Eric follows. "He's my boyfriend you can't just expect me to leave him."

 

Alan weakly looks up shaking his head. "No you're not...you're Grell's now." He says before passing out.

 

Eric just stares before undertaker shuts him out and he returns to Grell's place. He ignores Grell, going up to the bedroom and locks himself in. He really really messed up this time. 

 

Two hours later back at Undertaker's Alan was crying into Undertaker's chest. Undertaker strokes Alan's hair. "Calm down. You'll make yourself sick again.. you're to sweet to be like that." 

 

Alan froze hearing that and looks up at Undertaker confused. "Huh?"

 

"I said you're too sweet to be sick like this. I admit, I've grown to really enjoy having you around." He says.

 

Alan faintly smiles and looks away. He closes his eyes. "Thanks.." He says and yawns. 

 

Undertaker lays him down on the bed and leaves to do some quick work. "Get some rest now." He says looking back at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eric ports to his own home, having been kicked out after Grell learned what he did. He knew he deserved it. He had been cruel, saying he loved Alan after he already hurt him. 

 

He lays down on his couch and looks up at the clock. It was nearly midnight. He had visited Alan just six hours ago. He really hoped he got better. 

 

A few minutes later he hears the phone ring and he goes to answer it. "Hello?"

 

Undertaker's voice sounded on the other side. "Eric... Alan died.. I found him dead in his sleep just a few moments ago." Undertaker's voice sounded very heartbroken. 

 

Eric just stood frozen. He knew it was most likely his fault. The stressed he caused Alan killed him. Before he could say more, he teleported right into Undertaker's parlor and goes to them. 

 

Just as Undertaker had said, Alan was laying dead, but smiling in his bed. Eric fell to his knees and cried over the dead body. "I'm so sorry..." He mutters as he cries. He pulls away and saw the small smile. 

 

Seeing it he knew, Undertaker had made him happy in his last moments. Something Eric could never do. "At least you got to feel happiness one last time..." He mutters as he holds him and cries. He knew he was wrong to doubt his love, now it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest one shot yet. Hope you enjoy it.  
> Sorry for the slight delay http://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbumbles


	6. When can I see you again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by http://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
> 
> Ronald and William were always together as kids. So much that they fell in love. But now they're separated and waiting to see each other again.
> 
> Collage human AU for the first part. Based on the song "when can I see you again?" By owl city.

**_When can we do this again?_ **  
**_When can I see you again?_ **  
**_When can we do this again?_ **  
**_When can I see you again?_ **  
**_When can we do this again?_ **  
**_When can I see you again?_ **

**_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_ **  
**_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_ **  
**_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_ **  
**_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_ **  
**_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_ **  
**_There's something in the air you can't deny_ **

 

 

Ronald and William walk down the halls of their high school together. William was a senior anc Ronald was just a junior. Of course Ronald was happy for William. He was going off to collage and become a famous writer. He'll just miss him way too much.

 

**_It's been fun but now I've got to go_ **  
**_Life is way too short to take it slow_ **  
**_But before I go and hit the road_ **  
**_I gotta know, 'til then,_ **  
**_when can we do this again?_ **  
**_Oh oh oh oh_ **  
**_When can I see you again?_ **  
**_Oh oh oh oh_ **  
**_When can we do this again?_ **  
**_Oh oh oh oh_ **  
**_I gotta know, when can I see you again?_ **  
**_(When can I see you again?)_ **

 

William finishes packing his bags. He was leaving for collage today. He and Ronald had spent the last week of the school year together and Ronald had been away at a music summer camp. Luckily they would be together for this few hours. 

 

William opens the door and smiles seeing Ronald at his door. He hugs him tightly and smiles a lot. "I'm gonna really miss you Ronald."

 

Ronald nods. "But we'll meet again. I just know it." He says and kisses his cheek. 

**_Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_ **  
**_Life is a trip down the road that leads you_ **  
**_Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed_ **  
**_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_ **  
**_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_ **  
**_There's something in the air you can't deny_ **

****

How long had it been? Fifty years? A war broke out during William's time in collage. Him and Ronald both got mixed up in it. 

 

Ronald was a soilder, survived but was mentally destroyed. When William finally was about to find him. Ronald had taken his life. The grief pushed William to the edge and now here he was as a reaper. 

 

He finally found Ronald again, but Ronald couldn't remember him at all. William had lost his sidekick and love through his life to the horrors of war.

 

**_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_ **  
**_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_ **  
**_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_ **  
**_There's something in the air you can't deny_ **  
**_So let me know before I wave goodbye_ **

**_When can I see you again?_ **  
  


 

Two more years passed. Ronald had seen his record and regained his memories, but was frightened to tell William. What if William didn't remember?

 

"Ronald, can I speak with you?" Ronald looks up seeing William. He nods and walks over to him. 

 

Ronald and William walk to William's office. Once inside William pulls out a paper. He sets it on the desk.

 

Ronald picks it up and freezes seeing it was a picture of him and William as teenagers. William did remember him after all. Ronald looks up and hugs William.

 

"I'm glad I get to see you again." William says and hugs Ronald tightly, knowing they would never separate again.

 


	7. Scarborough Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, just a poor man on the streets , wants to get the prince Alan's love and would go to the ends of the earth to do so. Based on the story around the song Scarborough Fair.
> 
> Requested by Terra Claiborn

Eric knew what the prince wanted was impossible for him to get. He was a poor man, and Alan a prince. 

 

The finest cloth to make the finest clothes were already given to the young prince, and the tastest food was too. Jewels were abundant in the castle and so was any animal or flower in the prince's personal garden and zoo.

 

What Eric knew the prince didn't have, was one to destroy the dragon terrorizing the kingdom. Many knights tried, and many failed.

 

The young prince offered to give anyone anything they wanted if they could slay the beast. And many villagers much richer than Eric had failed. 

 

Eric sighs as he leaves the village, a cheap metal helmet and chest piece as his only protection. A rusty old sword was in as he enters the woods and hears the dragon.

 

'This is how I die isn't it?' He thinks. Dying for his silly crush. But as he finds the dragon he was surprised to see that the dragon was under attack already. His eyes widen, seeing it was the prince himself. 

 

Eric runs over seeing the prince hide behind a fallen log and the dragon lunged into a rock, trying to kill him. Eric jumps up on its back and holds on tightly. He stabs down on its neck and starts to cut.

 

Soon the dragon's head was cut clean off and Eric jumps down beside Alan. He bows down to him.

 

Alan looks up. "Who are you knight?" He asks.

 

Eric shook his head. "I'm no knight your highness. I'm Eric, just a poor commoner." He says to him.

 

Alan stands up. "You did what no knight could. And I promised that the slayer of this dragon may have anything they wish."

 

Eric meets his eyes, knowing he wanted Alan to take him as his husband, but he was nervous.

 

"I have admired you from afar your highness. I'm not asking to gain power or money, but I want to show someone in this world love. If you are willing to let me." He says. 

 

Alan smiles and walks up to him, he gently takes his hand. "Brave, strong and kind. A true prince that I am honored to have by my side." 

 

And so they married. Eric learned that love was what makes true strength and that nothing is impossible in the pursuit of it.


	8. Red Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx story http://archiveofourown.org/works/8191126 
> 
> Grell Sutcliff is a, on the outside, a well groomed red Siamese cat halflink, but on the inside she is a lost kitten, wishing for an human to love her

Grell sits obiently as her master brushes out her long red hair painfully. Hisses off pain occasionally escape but a quick smack to her face silences her each time. 

 

Soon her mistress comes in as well and starts to put makeup on her. She could see that her mistress was upset about the bruises on her face. When they leave Grell looks at herself in her mirror and sighs. 

 

She just wanted out of this life. She had been here for years and wanted just some form of love. 

She knew of a place where her kind were treated nicely and then sent to nice homes, once she tries to get there but was captured again. 

Getting up and going to the main room, Grell saw a young man talking to her master. The man looks up and stares at the red halflink and then looks away. Grell just watches until the man leaves.

The rest of the day was spent with Grell out with her master and mistress, shopping and doing errands. Occasionally she would see other halflinks in worse conditions than her. It hurt so much to see this happening. 

When they get home, Grell heads to her small room and prepares for bed. Laying down she tries to fall asleep until a knock was heard at her window. 

She gets up quickly and opens it to see the young man from before down below. She watches hi quickly climb up the water pipes from outside the building and into the room. 

"Who are you?" She asked the man.

"My name is William T. Spears. I'm guessing your Grell Sutcliff." He says, surprising 

"How do you know me?" She asks him. 

"Your master spoke of you. It's terrible the things he says about you. You seem nice." He says.

Grell looks down. "How do you know my master?" She asks.

"Work." He says and sits on her bed. Grell sits down beside him silently. 

They spend the entire night talking and in the morning William quickly left. The same thing happens over the next month and soon Grell grows to love William's attention.

In the first night of their fifth week of meeting, Grell puts on a simple dress and waits for William. She opens the window and William climbs up to her. 

She smiles and gasps when he pulls her into a soft hug and kisses her ears gently. "Please come with me Grell. I'll get you out of her." He says to her.

Grell was about to speak when the bedroom door opens and her master comes in. 

"I knew this was what was happening. Neither of you are going anywhere." He yells and rushes to pull Grell off. 

William gets in front of Grell and fights off the bigger man. Grell, in total shock, slowly backs away to the window. Soon William managed to knock her master out. 

Grell lets out a scared cry as he falls in front of her and she looks up at William. William walks over and picks her up. 

"Come with me. I know somewhere were they can help with any injuries he may of caused you. And I'll keep you safe." He says.

Grell nods and kisses him before he quickly leaves the mansion with the kitten in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx my biggest inspiration on here. I love your work so much.


	9. Take a rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric has been working too much since Alan's death. Can William step in to stop him before he works himself too much? Told in Grell's POV. Requested by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbumbles/pseuds/Missbumbles

100 years. I still can't believe it's been that long since sweet Alan left. Things just haven't been right since then. 

Dear Ronnie hasn't smiled, I haven't been so flamboyant, William acts like strict around us. But the worst is poor Eric. The man is going to work himself to death at this rate. 

I've seen exactly how he acts when he's not working. Just drinking. Drinks himself to the point of blacking out. Then he just walks back to work. 

"Eric, dearie you should really go get some proper rest. You've worked sixty hours these past three days. That's double even William does." I say as I walk with him down to turn in some paperwork. 

Eric shrugs me off, which only adds to his wobbly walking. I reach out to grab him, but he's falling too quickly and he hits his head on the way down. 

I rush to him as he tries to get back up. William walks out of his office quickly and his eyes widen. 

"Get him to the medical wing." He says and goes back into his office. 

I sigh and pull Eric up. "Come on." I say and start to lead him there. He pulls against me.

"I'm fine Grell! Just let me go." He says weakly. 

"No you're not." I retort back and ends up dragging him to the medical wing. 

Twenty minutes after I get him there I was waiting outside of the wing. He had put up a huge fight until he last out. Finally William walks into the room holding some paper.

"What's all that for?" I say glancing at the paper. 

"Three months discharge from work Eric. He needs it and he needs someone to watch him. So you, Ronald and I each will alternate weeks off to watch him. But I will be off for the first two weeks." He says and walks into the wing, but glances back at me. "Bring something for us to eat." He says before going out of view.

I nod slowly to his explanation before heading into the cafeteria. I gather some food and grabbed Ronald to go see Eric.

The sight that we saw almost made the two of us smile. 

William had fallen asleep by Eric, clearly just as worn out. His hand protectively on Eric's. 

Alan's death really did affect us, but his kindness and love still lives and binds us. It will forever.


	10. A light at the end of the tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald wakes up, confused and in pain. A wise old reaper finds him and helps him survive his new situation. 
> 
> Requested by http://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbumbles/pseuds/Missbumbles

Ronald wakes up with a sharp pain in his head and on his neck. He groans and reaches to his neck. 

A heavily bleeding bite mark was clearly there. Feeling it causes him to sit up quickly. 

That was a bad move, because no sooner than that he was back on the ground clutching his pounding head. 

"W-What's g-going on??" He cries out as he tries to look around, but his glasses had been knocked off from his sudden movements. 

The pain only got worse until he finally blacks out again from the pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrian was watching a pack of demons run out of an alleyway. Being retired meant he didn't mind them much, but hearing talking from the alleyway only a few minutes later confused him. 

Had the demons really left someone alive? That was very peculiar for their kind. 

He heads into the alley and was shocked to see Ronald passed out on the ground. An infected bite on his neck. 

He stood frozen on what to do. If he helped stop the infection, Ronald would most likely turn him in. But if he didn't, Ronald would either turn demon or die from the transformation process. 

After a moments thought, he decided to take the risk and gently picks up Ronald. He rushes to his parlor, knowing he had to act fast to save Ronald. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ronald woke up once again, this time he looked around feeling a mattress under him. His vision was still very blurred but all his pain was gone. 

The door to the room opened and Adrain walks in holding a cup. "Looks like I saved you in time." He says with a chuckle. 

Ronald jumps a bit hearing his voice. His eyes widen recoqnizing it. "What do you mean saved me? And why would you risk taking me here? You're a wanted man." He says glaring at the silver blurr in front of him. 

"You would've became a demon or died if it wasn't for me. I just decided I needed to take a risk to do the right thing." Adrain says and sets the cup down.

He picks up Ronald's glasses that he went back for and places them on Ronald. 

Ronald blinks and looks around again. He let what Adrain said sink in and he sighs softly to himself. 

Adrain picks up the cup again and hands it to Ronald. 

"Drink this. I need to make sure the infection is fully gone." He says and watches Ronald drink and nearly gag on the medicine. 

Ronald drank it all despite the horrible taste and sets down the cup. They both sit in silence as Ronald thinks. 

"Thanks.." Ronald finally says. Adrain looks up at him and smiles. 

"I'll let you get away this time Adrain, as payment for your help. But I can't promise for next time." He says, making Adrain chuckle. 

"Well rest up. In the morning ill let you go and we can continue our little hunting game." He says with a smile and walks out, turning off the light. 

Ronald watches him go and falls asleep, a small smile on his face.


End file.
